deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge/@comment-26203237-20151215074031/@comment-29913644-20170918024809
Argument Set #2: >wait, really? ive never heard Ragna destroyed something bigger than the Take Mikazuchi, which would never help him to impress me cuz Noel, Celica, and Jin Helped him to take down the monster. Well, he fought the planet-destroying Black Beast (yes, multiple statements in the series do indeed confirm that the Beast is capable of destroying the planet, not just life-wipe) as Bloodedge, and when he's in the Unlimited Mode, he's stated to wield the power of the Beast itself. Saying that Ragna beating Take-Mikazuchi is unimpressive because he had help like saying Terra defeating Kefka is not impressive because she had help. Them fighting the monster together means that they share the feats. Oh, and Ragna defeating Terumi is way more impressive than him defeating Take Mikazuchi. >Hazama continually beat Ragna's ass over and over during CS ...wait, really? Really? Using that to lowball Ragna to high hell?! First off, consider the freaking circumstances. Hazama locked the use of the Azure Grimoire. In other words, he cheated. And you completely ignore the fact that when Ragna got the Idea Engine, he beat the everliving shit out of Hazama, only refusing to kill him because morality. And mind you, this was in Continuum Shift. Oh, and your point on Hazama beating Ragna in Chronophantasma is moot, because Ragna already killed Terumi in Centralfiction, and Terumi I might add was fully serious. >Sources...like the Azure Grimoire and Blood-scythe, right? is that it? Dante got more than his freaking arm and sword. Pretty sure that Perp was talking about his resources, not his arsenal, because he clearly stated that Dante has a wider arsenal of weapons than Ragna. But resources? Many, if not all, of Dante's abilities run on a single DT gauge, whereas Ragna's abilities run on separate gauges (overdrive, barrier, astral heat). >I think whoever created this match up is a complete idiot! He rather played DMC3 only than playing all other DMC games where Dante abolishes 2000+ Years old and still laughs. Ragna cant defeat even Kagura without Azure Grimoire or Azrael, who've only activated a portion of his power. this is the height of idiocy. And this proves what, exactly? You never disproved how Ragna's combat experience would help him against Dante's arsenal. Nevan? He's dealt with Rachel's lightning before. Cerberus? Ragna's brother is literally a psycho who wields ice. Lucifer? Ragna has fended off Nu-13's knife assault. Bottom line is this: Dante might have had the wider arsenal, but because Ragna has dealt with similar attacks before, he gets a bit of an experience advantage. Oh, and your Kagura statement? You're basically admitting that Ragna can kick the shit out of Kagura with the Azure Grimoire, an entity which Ragna literally has on his person all the freaking time. Oh, and the Terumi feat. >So...Ragna is the new Hulk now?! Ridicoulous!! The author never said that. He's only saying that he's lived life angry and getting mocked, and that Dante's taunts would be nothing new to him. Oh, but is Dante a special snowflake? Must everybody be triggered by his taunts? >Can match the speed and stamina of who? Hazama? Haku-men? He was referring to Dante, you dolt. And it's true. Reacting to Take-Mikazuchi's point blank laser blasts puts Ragna at Relativistic reactions/combat speed, a bit faster than Dante, who is sub-relativistic. And don't lowball Ragna's stamina. He's curbstomped hundreds of armed officers without breaking a sweat, and has fought the majority of the BlazBlue cast!